halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kantherin
|homeworld=Kantheros |height= |weight= |skincolor= |lifespan= |population= |languages= |era= |distinctions= |types= |affiliation=Kantherin Union }} The Kantherin is a species of insectoids native to the planet Kantheros. The Kantherin are divided into three different castes: royals (queen, king, prince, princess), warriors, and workers, each of which has their own specific roles within Kantherin society. Kantherin has a unique ability to adapt to nearly any environment, something that has caused them to be called "cockroaches" by the people of Deraten. Before the Firing of the Halo Array, the Kantherin had achieved spaceflight and began spreading to nearby systems. Fearful of what would happen should the Flood consume their worlds and their hives, the Forerunners would exterminate trillions and index what remained. After their re-seeding, the Kantherin were forced to crawl back up from the bottom of their homeworlds foot chain once again. History Biology Kantherin biology somewhat resembles insect lifeforms found on Earth. Like most insects, the Kantherin Royals lay hundreds of eggs at a time and hatch around the same time. Most Kantherin has three fingers on each hand and four toes, but deviations of this have arisen among their populations. According to those who studied their biology, the common conclusion is that their species development was somehow tampered with early in their history before they had reached sentience. It has been suggested that the Royal caste has some knowledge of this event and has taken advantage of it by manipulating Kantherin biology to create an individual for a specific task, but are cautious with doing it in fear of creating a subspecies. Culture and society Despite their society revolving around a hive and caste system, each Kantherin is as independent as most individuals from other species. Worker and Warrior Kantherin are initially born "casteless" and are sorted into what occupation would fit them best; Royals, however, are the sole offspring of two royals (male and female) who fertilize a single egg together. When newborn royals reach a certain age they will leave their hive and create their own, often with hundreds of their supporters. Because of their society, most Kantherin has a powerful belief in personal responsibility and the order, not understanding why any species would take their worlds and ecosystems for granted after what the Kantherin themselves went through and still do. The Kantherin are very sociable with each other, frequently referring to each other as brother and sister and friendly to even their sworn enemies. Religion Kantherin religion revolves around the idea of a pantheon of celestial beings, each representing all elements (fire, water, air, etc) and association (war, death, learning, etc). While they do not worship these figures, they believe they exist as the single consciousness of that aspect rather than a physical being and unable to actually affect what they represent. Castes Royal Warrior Worker Averaging around 65% of their species population, Kantherin workers are obsessed with keeping themselves busy. Many of their numbers fill the roles of builders, miners, farmers, designers, merchants, and artists. Creative to the extreme, workers frequently have qwerks in their psychology from OCD, anthropophobia, or dissociative identity disorder. Technology